A little private party
by Tenten Akita
Summary: Después de una larga jornada siendo nación, ¿Qué mejor que pasar la noche en grande?/-Después de todo aun podemos tener una pequeña fiesta privada- *HKxNyoIce*


Holaaaaa!

Wow…Hace mucho tiempo que no subía algo al fandom de Hetalia…ahí tiene la prueba de lo pesado que fue fin de año y de lo bien que me han sentado estas semanas de vacaciones, en especial después de la gran experiencia que fue mi gira de estudios.

Bueno, le debía este fic desde hace muuuucho tiempo a mi linda Ice, espero que te guste y eso xD Y obviamente al resto también, espero que les guste :D

*APH en gral. no me pertenece, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia…en serio…no estoy ni cerca de que algo como esto me suceda en la vida real*

* * *

No era que a Islandia no le gustaran ese tipo de fiestas, en general, eran las naciones jóvenes las que más se divertían con estos acontecimientos después de haber estado toda la maldita tarde en la sala de reuniones, discutiendo cosas que no llegarían ni por asomo a una solución. Pero realmente lo único que Erla quería era salir corriendo de ahí, no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer, y no tenía intenciones de quedarse a esperar la siguiente locura de su disfuncional familia.

Sin llamar la atención de nadie, la menor de los nórdicos tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a abandonar el salón del hotel y tomar el rumbo hacia su habitación. Subió al ascensor y espero a llegar a su piso, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que cierta persona estaba sentada frente a su puerta.

-Xiang…¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto tratando de sonar como normalmente lo haría, pero debía admitir que la presencia del asiático le sorprendía -Creí que te quedarías abajo, la fiesta está bastante animada.

-Y si estaba tan animada ¿Por qué te viniste?-Bien, punto para el hongkonés-De todos modos salí de ahí hace rato, sino puedo prenderle fuego a nada, no es realmente divertido-Continuo totalmente relajado, como si sus palabras fueran de los más normales, y viniendo de él lo eran.

-Aja…¿Puedes levantarte? Quiero entrar a mi habitación para poder dormir algo, hace días que no descanso bien-Pidió la islandesa y el otro obedeció. Cuando casi había abierto la puerta, Xiang la obligo a girar sobre su propio eje, haciendo que quedaran frente a frente y a escasos centímetros de distancia, ya se le había hecho raro que hubiera estado tan obediente-…Ehhh...¿Xiang…?

-¿Creíste que te esperaba solo para darte las buenas noches?-Negó con la cabeza-Esta noche no señorita-Empujo a la chica dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él, asegurándose de dejar con seguro la puerta-Después de todo…aún podemos tener nuestra pequeña fiesta privada.

Erla lo miro tratando de contener una carcajada ante la mirada de pervertido que tenía su…"novio"…después de todo no era algo que pudiera tener el honor de ver todos los días-O por lo menos cuando podían verse por más de solo unas horas-, y también en parte por sus propios pensamientos ya que, al contrario de lo que toda su familia pensaba, ella no era una santa en cuanto a estos temas se trataba. No espero ni un segundo para saltar sobre el asiático y besarlo cuando noto que se acercaba a ella con notables malas intenciones.

O si…esa sería una gran noche.

* * *

OMAKE

Después de lo que parece haber sido una gran noche de sexo desenfrenado placeres para la pareja de jóvenes naciones:

-Y…No me vas a negar que te sientes mucho mejor ¿No?-Dijo el hongkonés mientras acariciaba el cabello de su "novia"-según ella no lo eran oficialmente-, aun con su respiración algo agitada y pequeñas gotas de sudor recorriendo su cuerpo desnudo.

-Naa…He tenido noches mejores…-Contesto la representante de Islandia despreocupadamente, mirando un punto cualquiera de la habitación. Al voltear su vista hacia el moreno y ver la expresión de terror en su rostro, no pudo seguir conteniendo la carcajada monumental que había querido salir desde que inicio toda la "calentura"-…E-era broma idiota…¡solo tu podrías…creerte eso!-Respondió con algo de dificultad por la falta de aire causada por su ataque de risa-sumado al hecho de que acababan de terminar con su faena-.

-No fue para nada gracioso…-Respondió resentido, haciendo como que la ignoraba, la islandesa suspiro.

-No seas tonto...te amo, y eres el único que puede hacer que me sienta así…-Le respondió mientras se sentaba en sus piernas y lo obligaba a mirarla-…¿Otra vez?...

-…Jamás te diría que no…-Dijo Xiang, tomado a Erla de la cintura y volviéndola a besar para poder empezar otra vez con algo que podría extenderse por lo poco que quedaba de noche.

* * *

Y, ¿Les gusto? X_x

En lo personal me gusto, fue muy light y no me costó mucho que fluyera, además de que por alguna razón Hong Kong me recordó mucho a Marshall Lee [GB de Marceline de Hora de Aventura] xDDDD Sepa Odín por qué.

Espero que no haya sido una decepción enorme, volveré pronto con algo nuevo y mejor!

Tenten Akita, cambio y fuera! ouo


End file.
